Roronoa Zoro
by tmb1112
Summary: What if Kuma's attack didn't send Zoro to that island where Perona fixed him up, but instead to some island in South Blue where people live in fear of massive titans they believe to cover the entire world? Levi is on his first Expedition outside the Walls, when they run into a huge paw print with a man in the middle of it. R/R
1. Chapter 1

"Wow!" Isabel yelled. The red haired girl was staring up at the beautiful sky outside Wall Maria. It was the first time she'd ever been out and the lights shining through the clouds were amazing.

Levi, the young man riding the horse on her left, smiled softly, "Yeah. Not bad at all." It was his first time out too, him and his best friend Farlan.

The young man looked around at his beautiful surroundings and a thought crossed his mind. Why were they in a cage in the first place? Why was humanity stuck inside walls, caves, small towns. Why were they all the equivalent of mice?

Levi let the wind rush through his hair as he rode forward on his horse. His black hair got pushed back and he turned to his blonde friend who was also looking every direction in awe. Then he turned back to Isabel and the younger girl was smiling wide at every little new thing around her.

"Everyone halt!" A voice shouted up ahead.

"That sounded like Erwin," Farlan mentioned as everyone pulled in their reins to slow their horses.

Up ahead of the small squad, Commander Erwin was staring silently at the scene in front of him. He was in the front of the pack, and it hadn't been long since they left the safety of Wall Maria. While every other person around him was gawking in shock, he'd seen too much in his life to be astonished by something like this, though it was weird.

"Is that, a footprint?" One of Erwin's squad asked as they stared at the paw print pushing the grass down. No one responded so the man continued, "And that guy, was he... stepped on?"

Every pair of eyes focused on the figure in the middle of the paw-shaped dent in the ground. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt that was unbuttoned down the middle, dark green pants, and a light green waistband that matched his hair. "Someone should probably check if he's alive right?"

Levi, Isabel, and Farlan finally made it up to the front where everyone was crowding. There were watchers on the sides to make sure no titans got the jump on them, but almost the entire 23rd Expedition Beyond the Wall started to gather at one of the strangest sights they'd ever seen.

Giant rampaging titans, many of them were used to that. This guy... "Hey!" Isabel called down as she pulled her horse right up to the ledge of the footprint. "Are you alive?! Whoa," she whispered as she got a closer look at his chest.

Through the opening on his shirt, the crowd began to observe him closer. This guy had scars all over his body, with an impressive one going diagonal across his whole torso, and his torso was really muscular. "What could have caused that scar?" Farlan asked his friend who was also staring at it.

Levi was looking at the slash that was obviously made by a sword of some kind. "I doubt it was a titan," Farlan continued.

"Helloooo?!" Isabel called down.

"Forget it, there's no way someone could survive out... here..." The uniformed man shouting it lowered his jaw further as the man in the hole sat up and stretched his arms over his head.

Roronoa Zoro lifted his head up feeling one of the biggest headaches he'd ever had in his life. "What the Hell just happened?" He grabbed the right side of his head with his hand and rubbed it a little before roaring from the pain in his chest. _That's right, that Admiral showed up and shot a beam through my chest. No, most of this pain is still from Kuma. Wait, who's whispering?_

The green haired man got to his feet and looked around him. "Oi," he stared straight at an uneasy looking girl with brown pigtails. The woman was probably in her early twenties, older than the three teens next to her who were all staring at him too. When he spoke directly to her she jumped and sweat started dripping down both sides of her face. "Where am I?"

"He doesn't know where he is?" Isabel wondered to her two friends.

Levi looked away from the strange man and towards Erwin. It was the reason he was even there in the first place. He got caught, 'on purpose,' and he 'reluctantly' accepted to join the Scout Regiment. In reality, he was here for the secret documents, and to assassinate Erwin. Everything was going along with their plan so far.

"Titan sighted!" One of the guards around the pack shouted.

"Back in formation!" The commander of the Scout Regiment shouted. As most of the horses started scattering to the sides with their riders, Zoro stared at the small platoon that stayed with him.

Levi's group wasn't really staying with this weird man, they were just supposed to be farther back in the group so they were waiting for the others to get ahead before following. The green haired man wasn't looking at them though, he was looking where the three newbies were also staring and his jaw lowered, "What the fuck is that thing?"

"That's a titan?!" Isabel shouted.

The huge, red, fleshy monster was walking forward with an evil look in its eyes. "Two ten meter class titans are heading for us from behind!" Another voice shouted.

Zoro looked far in front of the hole he was in at the monster rapidly approaching. He glanced back at the ones coming up from behind as well. _What are these things? What can they do?_

In the front of the pack, one of the leaders shouted out, "Prepare for combat! Equip your 3D Maneuver Gear!"

The swordsman watched as the whole army of men and women on horseback got into action. They all seemed pretty trained in what they were doing and he was impressed by their gear that allowed them to fly. _I have to get back to my crew... but this doesn't look like Sabaody. I could be anywhere, what the fu..._ the man's thoughts were halted and his eyes turned huge.

One of the men using his strange flight gear got chomped by the largest of the three titans in the front. "Holy sh-" the pirate started and then stared in awe as another man jumped off his horse. Flagon used his gear to spiral around the fifteen meter titan and slice it at the back of the neck, causing it to fall.

 _They eat people?!_ Zoro was confused by what was going on, but the ground was shaking harder and he remembered the two behind him. He spun and saw the teens close to his age from before looking at the incoming titans too.

They were charging fast, and the riders knew they should start moving forward like the rest of the group and even their own squad. Their squad leader shouted back to them as the three kept sitting there on their horses, "Get moving you three or you're going to get yourselves killed!"

"But," Isabel began and looked at the guy without a horse who took a step and winced in what looked like tremendous pain. "If we leave, he'll die."

Before the scarlet haired girl was finished talking, Levi had spun his horse around and was charging the titans. If they waited any longer the huge beings would be on top of them, so he had to act!

"Let's do this Isabel!" Farlan shouted and he and the girl spun their horses as well.

Zoro opened his mouth to call for them to stop, thinking they were rushing to their deaths, but a sharp pain rushed to his chest and he looked down to see he was bleeding. When he looked back up, he no longer felt the need to shout at them.

Levi shot his gear forward between the two titans' legs. When he attached to a tree behind them, he soared through and then spun up in the air and around the titan's neck. He wound up both swords, and them sliced a huge chunk out of the back of its neck.

 _That's twice now,_ Zoro thought as he watched the chunk of flesh fall from afar, _must be their weak point._ This was confirmed as the other two young soldiers worked together and took down the other ten meter titan. The girl got caught in its hand, having to slice one of its fingers to get out. Meanwhile, Farlan spun around while it was distracted and finished it off.

 _These kids aren't half bad,_ Zoro thought as he jumped out of the hole he was in and fifteen feet in the air.

"All of the titans have been defeated! Everyone regroup!" One of the captains shouted to the army that was moving out into its large formation again.

Levi thought he was going to have to help his friends when Isabel got caught, but he grinned proudly when he rode up to the two of them next to their rotting titan corpse. "Did you see that Levi?! We took down a titan all by ourselves!" Farlan was really excited about this.

"We did it big bro! We did it!" Isabel exclaimed with glee as well.

"Y-Yeah, you guys did well," the black haired teen replied.

While some of the other soldiers in their squad were admiring the new members' work. Zoro grabbed the horse of the man who no longer needed it and hopped on. It bucked for a second, but the swordsman put a hand on its mane and it calmed down fast.

"Who are you?" Flagon, the leader of the teens' squad, asked the swordsman who trotted over to them. He barely had any control over the horse and looked like he'd never rode before, but the animal seemed to like him.

"Roronoa Zoro," he responded and looked around a little. His vision was a little blurry and his chest screamed in pain.

Isabel was going to ask him all sorts of exciting questions, but her eyes fixed on the open part of his shirt that showed his chest and she gasped. "Ah! You need some bandages! And medicine!"

"No," he stated as he looked down, "just get me some booze and I'll be fine." His words left the people around him speechless.

Flagon was the first to remember what was happening and he yelled at his men, "We have to get moving into our formation. We're tightening up because of the storm ahead. You!" He pointed at Zoro, "you don't have any gear or training, so just stay out of our way and we'll take you back to Wall Maria at the end of the Expedition. Now let's move! Hiya!"

Everyone kicked their horses to follow the squad leader ahead. "Back to Wall Maria?" Zoro muttered in pain as he followed closely to these people. His horse seemed to know to follow the others so he didn't need to do much. "I need to get to the closest port."

The three teenagers pulled up alongside their new traveling companion and stared at the man as he looked back at them. "My crew is out there right now, and I have to get back to them. I'm a pirate."

"What's that?" One of the kids next to him asked. It was the blonde one, "I'm Farlan by the way. The loud one there is Isabel, and that's Levi." The boy pointed at his friends and Zoro glanced over both of them.

 _Seem like strong people, especially that Levi guy._ "What's a pirate? Where have you been living, a cave?"

The joke fell dead on the three kids, "Yes," Isabel responded to the man who sounded like he was insulting them, even though he was obviously the dumb one. "I don't know what you mean by your friends are 'out there.' Where are they? Outside of the walls?"

"What are these walls you keep talking about?" Zoro asked the annoying girl who was starting to get on his last nerve.

The red head almost fell off her horse at the man's last statement. "Wh-What?" Farlan asked the guy.

"I'm a pirate," Zoro explained slowly as if he was talking to little children. "We sail our ship, around the world. We go to islands, look for treasure. I need to get back to my captain, so if you could just tell me which way to the ocean, I'll just..."

"Your captain?" Levi asked, the calmest of the three teens. In fact, everyone on a horse around them was listening to this insane man, but their eavesdropping left them all silent. "There are other people outside of the walls?"

"Other people?!" Zoro exclaimed aggravated. "Are you saying you've never been outside the walls of your home?" The black haired boy he was staring at was still waiting for an answer and Zoro sighed. "Yes, there are millions of other people out there. The world is full of them."

"But the titans..." One of the other squad members in front of them started. Zoro looked up and saw it was the girl with brown pigtails he questioned earlier.

"I don't know what island you're on, but there aren't any titans in most places around the world." At this point, the majority of the people there realized something. Why were they listening to this crazy guy?

"Yeah right," Flagon said with a serious frown on his face. "Don't joke around with stuff like that Roronoa Zoro." He called back to the man riding with them. "Humanity has been pushed to the brink of extinction. Titans are everywhere," he glared back at the man, "I've lost countless friends to them, so don't make such jokes lightly."

"Whatever," Zoro said, not going to try and argue with these weird people. "When you head back to your walls, I'll just break off and find my own way back to my ship."

Isabel was still amazed by this man's stories, but Levi and Farlan shared a look before turning away and looking up at the stormy sky. The rain started coming down, and then fog quickly followed.

 _I can barely see the other squads anymore,_ Levi realized as he looked around in the fog.

"I didn't know rain could get this heavy!" Isabel shouted through the rain. All the Scout Regiment members had their green hoods up, but the man with green hair didn't look phased at all by the weather.

"If it gets any worse," Farlan began, "we won't be able to spot any titans until it's too late."

Zoro could feel his chest pounding and he wished his wounds would just get better already. They always seemed to just fix themselves before Chopper joined the crew, so he should be able to handle himself for a while right? He tried to keep that mindset no matter how dizzy he got while he rode.

 _He's the only one still with us,_ Levi realized the strange man had stayed with them the whole time. _No matter, he has no interest in this anyway. It doesn't matter if he heard us._ "This is our chance," he stated in a voice loud enough for his friends to hear. "We'll use this rain as cover and get close to Erwin."

 _Erwin, that's what they called that leader guy,_ Zoro analyzed the situation quickly as the other two asked if Levi was really going for it. "You're not really members of this army are you?"

The three looked at him and Isabel decided to explain in the short version. "If we do this one job, our friend gets let go, and we get to leave our cave." She still sounded a little bitter about the joke Zoro made before and the man shut up, realizing he had no idea what was going on again.

Levi waited until she finished talking to continue, "It'd be suspicious if all three of us were to break away at once. I'll go alone."

"True," Farlan looked to the side into the trees, "it's probably best not to carelessly move around."

"We're counting on you aniki! Go secure our surface citizenship." Isabel called out with an optimistic tone. Zoro decided then that the boy with black hair was the equivalent as the captain of a pirate ship.

"If anyone asks, tell them I went to survey the terrain."

"Got it!" Farlan shouted and then Levi kicked his horse. The horse booked it faster through the fog and the boy looked back once to see Isabel waving to him and Farlan smiling the same way as she was.

Zoro watched the teen go and frowned. _Don't get involved,_ he thought about stopping the kid, but figured it had nothing to do with him anyway. There was also the doubt in his mind that if he went charging into the fog, he might get turned around if the geography around here changed and shifted like everywhere else, always trying to mess with him.

"So," Isabel started as the three of them kept moving and caught back up with their squad. "What's up with the three swords?"

 _Probably wants to keep me distracted in case I was thinking about ratting them out._ Zoro grimaced and looked around at all these people, ill-equipped to deal with giant human-eating monsters. "I'm a swordsman."

"But why three?" She asked again. "I mean, we use two, but we also have two hands. It seems to me like there's no reason..."

"I use all three," he stated again. "If we run into another one of those titans, I'll show you."

"Titan straight ahead!" Their squad leader shouted and everyone stared forward at the fog before them. They didn't see the monster until it was right in front of them, and by then it was too late, stomping on a horse and its rider.

"Move into combat!" Another person shouted before they were snagged off their horse and lifted up in the air. It was the girl with pigtails and she screamed as the giant titan was about to chomp down on her.

Isabel was about to shoot off her maneuvering fear when she saw a flash of movement next to her and Zoro was gone. She looked back forward and since everyone else was fighting off the three titans that randomly showed up, she was the only one who saw the man cut the air from twenty feet away and slice the titan's fingers off. "No way," she whispered as she watched the brown haired girl start falling and then shoot away with her equipment.

Zoro landed on the creatures neck, but before he could slash it, he fell to his knees and coughed up blood. "Shit," he muttered and drew another sword. "I just need to cut a chunk out of the nape," he slashed and even in his injured state, it was like cutting through butter.

As the monster collapsed, he looked around and saw the Farlan guy took out one of the other two, while three members worked as a team to finish off the last one. At least he thought it was the last one for about three more seconds.

His vision was blurry, and he'd lost a lot of blood, but the next thing he saw he was positive it was not a hallucination. He saw something zip through the fog so fast that he could barely see it, and when it passed, it grabbed a girl right off her horse without her making so much as a yelp. _This is bad,_ he coughed up some blood and rolled off the back of the dying titan he was on. A scream rang out, _Really bad._

* * *

Levi stared around him at the piles of dead bodies all over. A black flare shot up and he saw a dying man point his hand in Levi's direction and whisper, "The titan."

The black haired boy looked down at the ground and saw footsteps right next to him. "No way. Did we pass each other?" His eyes followed the direction it was heading towards and they widened into saucers. _Farlan! Isabel!_ He realized that whatever titan just killed all these people was now heading right towards his closest friends, the two people he considered like his family.

He kicked his horse to make it move as fast as he could, 'I need to make it there!' He passed a ripped off arm on the ground and he cursed under his breath. _Make it!_

* * *

Zoro pushed himself to his feet and stumbled forward on the mud. He had all three swords drawn and spun around trying to follow whatever it was that kept ripping them apart.

"It's an abnormal!" Someone screamed before their voice was cut off like so many others.

The swordsman trudged across the ground and two people went flying over his head towards the enemy. He recognized them as the teens as before, but his eyes focused on something else. He stared at the woman with brown pigtails, at least the top right half of her. He didn't know where the rest of her went, but it was sickening to his stomach.

 _These people live in terror of these things every day._ He didn't know why they never saw the outside world, but this was a good reason to stay behind whatever walls were protecting them.

Suddenly something slammed into the mud close to him and he heard a few choked whimpers before silence. "Isabel!" He heard the blonde boy shout from up ahead. Zoro slowly turned his head down to the left and he felt his heart skip a beat.

That girl, the one who was so jumpy, asking him all those questions. She was the only one who believed him when he talked about being a pirate. She was strong, he could feel it in her, but she was destroyed. Her decapitated head lay half buried in mud, half covered in blood.

Suddenly the swordsman snapped to his senses and his vision became a little less blurry. _I've gotta save Farlan._ He had nothing against these people, and in fact they were pretty cool in the way they believed they were fighting for humanity. Even if a few of them had ulterior motives, he wanted to save them.

He heard a loud yell of fury ahead of him and saw the boy spin around the right hand of the monster. It was easily recognizable as different from the others. Its speed was remarkable, and it predicted where it was going to be attacked before it happened. Zoro watched as the young soldier dragged his swords across the beast's chest, causing it to steam and roar in hunger.

"108 pound cannon!" Zoro spun his arms and took the monster's left hand completely off as it tried swiping at Farlan. The blonde man was turning and watched the hand explode after the shout from Zoro. He would have been surprised if he wasn't completely enraged from Isabel's death.

"You piece of shit! I'll kill you!" Farlan dodged its right hand and went for the face. The beast ducked and the boy shot out his 3D gear, but he missed the tree he was aiming at to latch onto. The fog confused him and now he was falling fast.

After the first flying sword attack, Zoro fell to his knees in tremendous pain. This time, his head, body, and arms screamed out in agony and he dropped to the ground. _Damned, Kuma,_ he clenched his teeth and pulled himself up to his knees since the initial pain caused him to collapse.

When he got to his knees, he saw a horrifying sight. The monster reached down with its left hand, its freshly regrown left hand. "It can, (cough) regenerate," Zoro watched in infuriating helplessness as the beast picked up the writhing boy and brought him to its mouth.

"I've got to move," Zoro growled. He lifted himself up and brought back his swords, but he was too late and could only stare as the titan bit down on Farlan's waist, chomping him down the middle with his lower half in its mouth.

At the same time Zoro heard the first crunch, he heard the sound of a horse behind him and turned around. The boy, Levi, was on his knees, looking like he just fell off the horse. _Oh shit,_ the green haired man watched Levi's eyes grow huge at the sight of the head sitting in front of where he fell off his horse.

Isabel's head lay in the mud, dirty and bloody, as a growing red puddle formed beneath it. Her green eyes were open wide and staring straight into his. Levi heard a crunch and looked forward at the monster that obviously killed her. It was facing sideways, crunching on something, and it turned its head towards him so Levi could see what was in its mouth.

Zoro couldn't feel worse for the teen right now as Levi stared at his best friend halfway inside the monster's mouth. _Farlan might actually still be alive..._ As Zoro thought it, the black haired titan with glowing red eyes snapped its head to the left and the body in its mouth ripped in half.

Farlan's top half skid through the mud towards him and he didn't want to look down at it. "This is sick," he muttered to himself, wondering why he showed up here of all places. His arms felt like bricks and were hard to move, but he knew he had to help Levi here. He couldn't let them all die.

Zoro turned back to Levi because the titan turned that way too. He was about to shout something about the plan when he froze still. The boy he was looking at stood amongst a pile of dead bodies, broken weapons, and the limbs of his closest friends. His face was trembling as he stared over at Farlan, and then Zoro saw the rage. It only lasted a split second before a puff of fog covered the boy for a second and moved on. _Where did he go?_

Zoro and the titan had the same thought as they stared at the spot Levi was in until a second ago. _What the fuck?!_ Zoro saw a flash of movement that was almost impossible for him to see it was moving so fast. The titan that was faster than every other soldier didn't know what hit it as a deep scar slammed it in the right side of its face, actually knocking the giant monster several meters to the side.

The beast was on all fours and spun its human-like head to the right where no one was flying around. While it was turned to the right, Zoro watched the boy fall out of the air like a bullet and slam through the beast's left shoulder, slicing it to the bone.

It swung an arm to the left, but the boy was already spinning around behind it and cut across its back. The monster roared in pain, its huge tongue extending from its mouth. Zoro got a good look at the teen's face at that moment and it actually sent chills down his spine. He'd never seen a look like that on a human being's face before. Levi's eyes looked pure white with hatred and he roared as loud as the screaming monster. He came back down rolling in a hundred front flips, slicing the beast across its chest so deep, Zoro thought it might get cut in half.

At this point the titan couldn't even try to keep up, but that didn't mean Levi was done punishing it. "Ah! Ahh! AHHHH!" Levi ripped back and forth across the titan, blood splattering everywhere as he ripped it apart. At some point its roars shrank into muffled gurgles of blood, and Levi just kept taking it apart with his rage.

Zoro didn't know how long it had been since the last time he blinked, but he felt that if he did he would lose sight of the insane teen. Levi kept slashing until he cut so hard across its neck that its grunting head came flying off so fast it flew a hundred feet up in the air. The squirming body raised up an arm and held an open hand up to the sky, but then fifty different cuts appeared on the hand and it was slashed into pieces in a second.

Blood rained down all over the place as fast as the actual rain. The body was draining itself from all the different cuts. Levi spun his swords down the handless arm, cutting so deep, his swords were visible on the other side of the huge muscular arm. He spun all the way to its back and then cut a huge chunk from the back of its neck that spurted blood everywhere.

Only at this moment, as the titan collapsed and Levi stood there motionless next to its falling body, did Zoro notice there were other people watching. When they showed up, he didn't know, but he knew they saw what the kid just did to that titan. It looked like Levi didn't need his help after all. _But they all did,_ he looked around at all the dead corpses around him. _I let them down. It wasn't my responsibility to save them, but I could have, if I was stronger. If I was the strongest._

Erwin Smith's horse walked straight up to Levi and he looked down. The young man was in far too distressed a state to talk to him right now. _I'll wait until sunrise._ Erwin tilted his head a little as the strange man with green hair walked forward and up to him, then right past towards Levi.

Zoro walked right up to Levi and then kept walking past him, the two passing with less than an inch between them. "I'll be back," Zoro said in the second he walked past Levi. The black haired boy didn't react, Zoro didn't expect him to.

The swordsman kept walking and ignored the throbbing pain all over his body. He had a crew he needed to get back to and an adventure to continue. Zoro looked back at the depressed men and women on their horses, apparently protecting what they believed to be the last of humanity. This small army of soldiers had no chance if there were enough titans that they truly believed titans covered the whole world.

Levi didn't look at the green haired man. He heard what he said, and his eyes caught the image of the man walking away from them, but he didn't really process it. Days later when he was alone in his room, he would finally think about the swordsman. The man never went back to the wall with them, so that meant he was dead, end of story.

The man forgot the pirate swordsman. He went years without thinking about him, since there were more important people he tended to think about in his alone time. Farlan, Isabel, and hundreds of other comrades who died over the years. Levi joined the Scouts officially, but he couldn't change anything.

At one point Levi didn't notice, he had even forgotten the man's name. Even when the thought of that green haired man came into his mind once as he thought about _that_ day, he couldn't place a name to the face. It would be a long, long time before the two of them would ever see each other again.

 **A/N Hello everyone! I thought about this idea the other day as I watched the Attack on Titan OVA with Levi's flashback. It was really sad, and I thought, "what if Zoro was there and saw this?" I know the Straw Hats aren't supposed to be heroes, but they do what they want, and Zoro wanted to help them and failed. He'll be back, but when? How long will it be? I'm thinking once the Straw Hat Pirates disband Zoro might finally come back, a legendary pirate, first mate to the new Pirate King, insanely fucking powerful. He's gonna come back to help out in current AoT times, with Eren, Mikasa, Armin and all those people we love... and Jean. I'm working on a lot of projects right now so a second chapter in this will probably be a long time coming, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhh!" Armin screamed at the top of his lungs as the huge titan dropped him into its mouth. The enormous red monster with a large gray beard and mustache didn't seem to care at all that it was about to kill this child, but Eren sure did.

Eren Jaeger was lying only ten feet away from his best friend, slowly sliding into the mouth of the bearded titan. He was missing a leg, and it all seemed over for them both. _No._ The boy thought back to when Armin told him all about the outside world. _NO!_ Eren stood up. He didn't know where his leg came from, in fact he didn't even notice it regrew at the moment as he stared at the titan with insatiable rage in his eyes.

The black haired boy jumped up and landed right between the closing jaws of the monster, pushing down on the bottom teeth with his legs and up on the top row with his hand. "Armin!" he yelled and reached out his other hand, grabbing the blonde kid by the wrist. Armin was so shocked that he stopped screaming as he was no longer sliding down the monster's throat into its stomach.

 _E-Eren?_ Eren yanked harder and threw his best friend out of the titan's mouth, back onto the roof where the boy hit so hard that the shingles broke. "Eren!" Armin screamed and climbed back up on his feet, ignoring the sharp pain on his shoulder where he landed.

The boy crouching in the titan's mouth was trying hard to push the rows of teeth apart, to keep himself from getting eaten, but it was hard. "I refuse to die here," he whispered and Armin stopped screaming as his eyes turned huge. "Listen Armin," the bloodied black haired boy reached out his free hand towards his friend, "you told me about it. So, I have to see it," Armin looked into Eren's eyes and saw the intense fear that his best friend was feeling trapped in the jaws of a titan. "The outside world!"

Armin stopped just sitting there and he rushed forward on the roof, reaching out his arm. "Eren!" he shouted and stumbled towards the beast, "Hurry!" The eye contact the boys were making was terminated. The huge titan chomped down full force and Armin couldn't even turn as his best friend's arm went flying past his face, blood splattering on him as it did. Armin fell to his knees with his arm reached out, inches away from the gulping titan which tilted its head back and swallowed. "AAHHHHH!"

* * *

"Are you sure it's this way?" Zoro asked as he walked through the field of grass.

"No. It's not," his patient comrade stated. Zoro turned around and saw his orange haired nakama staring at him like he was an infant. She was facing the other direction and repeated for the tenth time, "It's this way. We've been walking in a straight line. You know, I'm pretty sure your bad sense of direction has only gotten worse with age. Unlike my beauty," Nami continued to walk while occasionally looking back to make sure he was still following her.

The swordsman with her scoffed under his breath, but had to admit she was right. Even after all these years of traveling together, Nami only did seem to get more beautiful. Thirty three years old, but she still looked like she was in her early twenties. "How do you know..." Zoro began but the woman in front of him spun with an evil glare that made him shut up instantly.

"Are _you_ doubting my navigation skills? You might have been here before, but I'd have found this Wall we're looking for days ago if you would just stop walking in the wrong direction all the time." She shook her head disappointedly and made veins pop in the ridiculously muscular swordsman's forehead. Just as she only got more beautiful, he only got stronger through all their years together. His green hair was slightly longer than it was when the two of them first met, almost reaching down to his shoulders now. The woman he was with had medium cut orange hair falling straight down her back, and was wearing a pair of short red shorts, as well as a blue bikini top with yellow stripes going horizontally on it.

"Eek," Nami stopped walking and took a step back as something moved in the trees to their right. Zoro looked that direction, but he didn't feel any of the dark energy he felt from the occasional titan they bumped into on the way. He started laughing as a bird flapped out of the tree branches and Nami blushed hard at being scared of something so small. She spun and glared again at the man laughing at her, "Do you _want_ me to help you? Or would you rather I just left now?"

"Be my guest," he snorted and took a few steps to the left, making Nami sweatdrop.

"That's the wrong way," she said again, sadly wiping a tear from her eye at how stupid he was. "Nevermind, just follow-" she looked back the way she was walking and could see something over the hill ahead. "Come on!" she shouted and started racing forward.

Zoro lightly jogged after her and he began to see what was up ahead as well. The two of them reached the top of the hill and Nami looked at the huge Wall Maria ahead of her in awe. "It's huge! I never would have thought someone in South Blue could make such a thing."

"Bet Franky could have made it in an hour," Zoro chuckled.

"Still, for _humans_ it's impressive," she stressed the word humans because everyone on their crew was much more than that now. "That looks like a city protruding from the Wall," she pointed at a large curve out of the main wall that stretched many miles around before touching the big wall again. When their eyes were moving across the wall, both of them stopped halfway around the indented section of the protruding area.

 _Am I too late?_ Zoro grabbed Nami and tossed her over her shoulder as the orange haired woman yelped. He kicked the ground so hard that a crater a quarter mile wide blew out from the bottom of his foot. The man soared through the air from the hill all the way to the Wall in a matter of a few seconds. He hit the wall and stopped his momentum as he reached it, having judged the distance perfectly and then kicking off the floor just hard enough to launch him up on top of the wall that had a huge gaping hole on the bottom.

Nami finally stopped screaming in terror as Zoro put her down and then she smacked him on the back of the head and yelled, "Warn me next time you're..." she saw his wide eyes and followed his gaze to the other side of the wall that they were standing on. The woman gasped and she stared inside the walls at the ruined city inside. There were destroyed houses, buildings broken all over the place, a few limbs that were so far rotten that it looked like pieces of skeletons were scattered around.

"The titans got in the Walls," Zoro whispered and clenched his fists.

Nami felt the strong emotional aura radiating from her friend and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault," she whispered.

"I waited too long," he didn't regret the adventure he went on, not a single moment of it, but he could have asked Luffy to make a detour instead of waiting to do this on his own. "I waited, and now they're all dead," he knew he could have saved them if he was here, but he wasn't. _I said I'd be back..._

"You don't know that," Nami stated harshly and Zoro looked at his comrade's stern expression. "There could have been other defenses inside this wall that the people here retreated to."

The green haired man closed his eyes and Nami became quiet as she realized what he was trying to do. Although his eyes were closed, Zoro could see for miles and miles. He saw little blue outlines of deer, birds, livestock, but not a single human. He saw a lot of red blurs too, and for some reason, they were all heading in one direction. "That must be where the people are," his eyes shot open as he said. "If they're all heading there, we might still be too late." He grabbed Nami by the wrist and then remembered what she said before, "I'm warning you," her eyes went wide, "hold on." He kicked off the wall with so much more force than when he was on the hill, that this time the entire top section of the wall he was standing on shattered and broke off behind him where it flew into the ground and crushed several titans who didn't even see it coming.

* * *

 _Eren is dead._ Mikasa stared down at Armin and instantly her mind blanked as the boy said the words. "This is no time to get sentimental Armin. Now stand up." _The mission,_ the only thoughts she had now had to do with saving everyone and getting them out of here alive. Her whole reason for coming back here was for Eren, but now she didn't care anymore. "Marco, if we get past those titans around HQ we can refill our gas and make it over the wall correct?"

The freckled face boy looked over as Mikasa and stuttered out that she was correct. "Good, then we're going for it." Others started shouting there was no way they'd make it, so she shouted, "I will make it! I am strong!" she held up her sword in his right hand and turned to face the group of terrified soldiers who'd lost their will to fight. "Much stronger than the rest of you cowards. I will take the lead and I will kill the titans in our way. You wusses and cowards can stay here or follow me, but we can make it." She turned and shot off with her 3D maneuvering device.

"Mikasa!" the others shouted and then all of them started grumbling to themselves. They didn't want to look like pussies or anything, "Get a move on cowards. Who taught you to let a comrade fight alone?!" Jean shouted and charged forward with Connie. Both of them shot off the roof and forward. Reiner and Annie both followed, the blondes shooting off after everyone else and then Marco joined in.

"Raaaaa!" the army of cadets roared and lifted their weapons. The huge group of them lifted off and shot across the broken buildings all over the place, going to try as hard as they could to make it to Headquarters without dying.

* * *

"There!" Nami shouted as Zoro landed again and the wind stopped blowing in her face. The man kept jumping so far that the landscape below them was always a blur, but there were titans everywhere and they were all heading the same direction as the two former pirates. "Look, it's another Wall."

"This one is breached too," Zoro muttered pessimistically. He felt out with his strong Observational Haki and his eyes opened wide. Although there was a hole in the outer wall, there were still humans inside fighting desperately against the large red auras of the titans. The enormous monsters were ripping people apart in there, but one blue aura larger than the others was actually taking the enemies down. _Him, I'll go to him._

Nami held on tight as Zoro rushed forward again, removing one sword as he did and flying through the air at the enemies swarming the hole. The man landed right in the center of the hole and every titan around him stopped moving and looked down at the man standing below them. "Two Sword Style," the man whispered with Nami still clinging tightly to his back, afraid of all these man-eating monsters that started reaching down for them. He removed another sword and held them out horizontally next to his body, "A Thousand Birds!" His arms moved too fast for Nami to see, but in a second, all of the ten titans swarming them were cut across the waist, and vertically, and ten different directions as their pieces dropped down to the ground steaming.

As the pieces hit the ground, Zoro heard a roar behind him and looked back to see hundreds more titans heading for the wall. _Find him first,_ he looked back on the inside of the city where there were lots of people fighting these monsters. The strong blue aura from before was smaller now, and as he sensed it, it shrank even more. There was a large red aura close to the small blue one. In many other parts of the city, the red auras were already covering the entire place, but around here were a lot of fast moving people along with several beasts they were trying to fight.

Zoro stepped inside the city and then jumped up in the air, landing on top of the wall as he looked inside. _She'll be safe here._ Nami stepped off his back and looked inside the horrifying city full of titans. These monsters didn't seem so bad when they were crossing the countryside, but that was because Zoro could easily handle anything they threw at him. Here... she could see blood stains on broken rooves, she could see bodies and body parts littered around the streets near the blood stains. Fires had broken out and the city was burning. "Save as many as you can," she told the green haired man. There was no need to tell him to be careful, she doubted there was anything outside of the Grand Line that he couldn't handle.

Zoro nodded and then kicked off the wall, this time not breaking anything. He lifted up in the air and arced up above the city, looking down and seeing titans munching on dead corpses below him. The people down there were wearing brown coats, they looked like they were part of the military, but they didn't have green cloaks on.

He looked closer at one of the bodies whose arms were already ripped off, but the torso was now dangling above the titan's open mouth. It was a girl no older than fourteen, and it made him sick. _Children are fighting these monsters still, after all this time. Isabel, Farlan..._ Zoro grinded his teeth. He pulled out, and put back in his black katana fast with a quick Iai. The titan below him had its head cut off as the slash dug straight into the nape of its neck and ripped the beast apart.

He recognized the same aura as the one that was destroying titans earlier, and he landed on a rooftop right above where this person was. His eyes opened slightly in surprise as he saw the strongest person in the city was actually a girl, as young as the others. He stared at the teenager as she sat on her knees, her short black hair waving in the light breeze as if this was a normal day. She stared up at the sky, unmoving, as if there wasn't a fifteen meter tall titan walking down the street towards her.

Zoro stared at the girl and didn't move. _She's giving up. I can sense it, they're all giving up. If they don't even have the will to fight, then why should I help them?_ The man stood there and watched the girl with no pity in his eyes. She was a soldier, yet she was allowing herself to die in such a way, it angered him.

Mikasa closed her eyes, _It was a good life._ The titan bent down and reached towards her. Zoro's eyes opened wide as he saw a flicker in her small blue aura, it turning huge for a second and then dropping again. The hand got closer to the girl and her aura spiked again, her mind willing itself forward when she thought she had given up. The girl drew her broken sword as the huge red fingers were inches from her, and she sliced them off.

The green haired man watched from above as she dove out of the way. Now, he was going to help her if she needed it, he just needed to make sure first. Something piqued his interest and he turned around for a second though. The girl below was dodging the titan's attacks left and right, barely able to move away from them all, but Zoro was staring at something else, again with wide eyes. _What is that?!_ A huge purple aura that was somewhat in the shape of a titan, but flaring wildly off of it, was moving closer to them like it had a purpose. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad, or if it was a human or a beast, and that was what really messed with him as he watched it turn around the corner.

 _Why am I getting up?_ Mikasa stood and stared at a piece of grapefruit on the ground, a light cast upon it from the break of clouds in the sky. _I have nothing left. So why? What's making me?_ She heard a loud footstep behind her and looked to the same spot that Zoro was.

A large titan with bulging muscles, much different than the fatass attacking Mikasa, stepped around the corner. It had black hair and furious eyes, stunning considering titans always had the same calm, emotionless eyes. The two titans were both walking towards her, and Zoro decided he might finally have to step in as he felt a lot of anger radiating off of the second titan.

 _"Fight!" I'm sorry Eren. I'll never give up again! If I die, then I won't be able to think about you anymore. That's why... I have to win no matter what!"_ She rose her broken weapon and Zoro was amazed as her aura grew to larger than he saw from even outside the walls.

The man actually believed she had what it takes to take down at least the fat titan, but she never had to. Mikasa screamed a warcry and put both hands on her hilt, but then the titan walking up from behind her stomped the ground so hard that the floor rippled and she was shot up five feet off the ground. Her eyes as well as Zoro's, bugged when they watched the muscular titan punch the fat one across the face so hard that the fat one flew back down the street and bounced before stopping motionless on the ground.

Zoro was staring at the monster and he looked inside the purple aura, to a spot in the nape of its neck where he saw the form of a human. _There's someone in there,_ he watched in awe as the person inside opened his mouth and screamed, and at the same time the titan he was inside lifted his head and roared, "Raaarrrggghh!" It sprinted forward and stomped down on the back of the fat one's neck, right in its weak point. It stomped over and over, blood flying up in the air and splattering everywhere.

Mikasa stared in complete silence, while Zoro looked back and watched as a young blonde boy flew out of the sky with his mechanical device and grabbed the black haired girl. He lifted the two of them up without slowing his momentum and they dropped on the roof, tumbling over and over towards the green haired man who looked down at them.

Another boy, this one with really short gray hair, landed in between the two fallen soldiers and asked, "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," Armin said, sitting up and rubbing his head. He looked past Connie and his eyes opened wide at the sight of the person standing there. The green haired man had small black pupils and stared straight at the young soldiers in front of him. The blonde kid was at a loss for words while the one with gray hair couldn't stop staring at the man's insanely muscular chest.

Zoro's green shirt was unbuttoned down the middle before his haramaki. He had on long pants too, and his three katana at his waist were sticking out oddly to the teenagers who couldn't comprehend what this man was doing here. The three of them kept staring at the man until Connie saw something behind him and his eyes widened, "Shit! Two fifteen meter ones!"

Armin and Connie both looked afraid at the beasts, but Mikasa whispered, "No, that one..."

"That's not an enemy," Zoro stated plainly to the young soldiers at his side. "There's a strong human inside its neck, moving the titan forward."

"Wh-What?!" Armin snapped his head to the guy standing next to him. It was hard to even breathe in this man's presence, but Armin managed to ask, "Who are you?"

"Roronoa Zoro," he replied and then motioned with his head, "Watch." The two titans roared at each other and then the one with long black hair rose his hands up as fists with bent elbows. He got into a fighting stance and Zoro laughed as the good titan slapped the other one across the face with so much power that the other's head flew clean off and into a bell tower a mile away.

The one that slapped the other broke its hand, but it quickly started regenerating. While that was happening, it stomped on the decapitated titan's neck as it tried to stand, finishing it off. Before Armin could shout how crazy this was, he thought about what the man just told them, _If there really is a person inside there, he'd know how to kill a titan!_ He was shocked at the possibility, but he didn't rule it out.

Connie was shouting how they needed to move, but the other teenage boy just whispered, "No, it doesn't respond to us at all." He spun to Zoro and shouted, "Is there really a person inside there?!"

 _Whoever it is, is in a lot of pain._ "I'll go get him," Zoro replied and stepped towards the edge of the roof.

Mikasa and the others stared at him like he was an idiot, "Wait, you don't have any 3D..." the girl stopped speaking as the man hopped off the roof casually and lifted thirty feet up in the air.

"Is he, a God?" Connie muttered and fell to the ground. Zoro arced between the buildings and he flew between the kids and the sun above, casting a shadow over them. They watched as the man dropped on the shoulders of the titan walking away. It seemed to notice him there and wasn't happy, but the man shoved his hand into the monster's neck making it scream. Zoro pulled the unconscious child out of the neck, covered in blood and goop, and then he jumped back in the air towards the building he just left.

He landed as the blood and ooze were sliding off of the boy he pulled out. "See, there was a person inside-" he couldn't finish as all three of the teens in front of him screamed at the same time.

"Eren?" Connie exclaimed.

"EREN!" Armin screamed and fell to his knees, grabbing his best friend who he thought was dead, by the shoulders and shaking him.

Mikasa wasn't as loud as the other two and she yelled, "Eren," her heart skipped a beat and Zoro noticed the way the girl affectionately looked at him. She was strong yes, but at this moment she couldn't stop herself and she started crying, falling to her knees and resting her head over his wet one, "Ahhh ahh!" She sobbed an cradled his head in her hands.

"You know him?" Zoro asked, though the question was pretty stupid as he thought about it.

Connie, the one who looked the happiest but was the least attached to Eren, turned to the swordsman and nodded his head. "He was on Armin's squad and Armin thought he was dead. He's also Mikasa's brother." Zoro looked at the girl and felt a little weird considering the way he thought she was looking at him before. _She's just his sister._

"Alright," Connie stated and the others all looked up at him. "We have to get back to HQ to fill up on gas. Mikasa, you carry Eren..."

"Mikasa's out of gas," Armin stated quietly and the other girl looked ashamed since she wasted it all and now couldn't help Eren.

Zoro looked off into the distance where the other humans he sensed were heading. There were a few more people inside the huge building everyone was heading towards, but the place was mainly surrounded by titans. They were everywhere, even inside the building. "That's the building we're heading towards," Zoro stated and the others looked at the man with them. They were all at least a little nervous in his presence, and he stated, "I'll carry you."

"No, you take Eren," Mikasa ordered the man.

"I meant all of you," the man replied and he reached down, grabbing the unconscious kid and his sister, easily tossing them up on his shoulder and then grabbing the other two boys as well who shouted and tried to back up, but couldn't move fast enough. "Hold on tight," he said but held his arms hooked above his shoulders to make sure he had them secured.

"You'll never make it!" Connie yelled and tried to pry the arm off of him, but the man was so strong that his struggles did literally nothing against him.

Zoro just smirked and then jumped up in the air, landing on a building ten down from the one they were on before, closing the distance to the Headquarters insanely fast. He was so fast that Connie shut his mouth and just stared as they flew over buildings and titans and all the way towards a... "Go for the window!" He shouted as Zoro was about to slam into a wall of the huge building covered in titans.

Zoro redirected himself, but not towards the window. He moved so that he was heading straight towards two titans looking into a hole in the building. There was someone on the other side of the hole and the titans felt hungry. The swordsman was about to slam straight into the back of one of the titan's head, and all of his passengers screamed, but before he did, he swung his left leg and a green line flew off of it. Everyone stared in awe as the titans heads were cut clean in half horizontally and the top halves flew so fast up in the air that the scalps were too high to see after a second. The bodies were thrown down with such force that they created a huge crater in the ground that knocked back several other titans around it.

 _Yeah,_ Connie thought calmly as his eyes closed, _he's definitely a God._ The boy smiled and then oofed as he was dropped from the swordman's shoulder onto the hard ground of the hallway, right in front of... "Jean!" Connie yelled, glad his comrade had also made it.

The older boy with longer gray hair stared at the group that just flew through the wall in shock. He had been staring straight into the eyes of death, two titans who really wanted to eat him. Now, he was looking at the most muscular, and oddly dressed man he'd ever seen, along with Mikasa, Armin, and Connie. Then there was also, "Eren's alive?" he asked, the first thing out of his mouth after watching these guys break through the wall.

"Yes," Armin said, his mouth breaking into a small smile.

"You wouldn't believe where we found him, he was-" Mikasa reached around Connie's head and clamped a hand down over his mouth.

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "People won't react well when they hear Eren was controlling a titan. Even if he was killing other titans. Do _not,_ tell anyone," the boy turned his head and met eye contact with the completely serious girl and he nodded.

"Heh, heh," Connie nervously looked back towards Jean who had no idea what was going on or who that huge guy with them was or why he had so many scars covering his body. "So, did everyone make it?" He asked the other boy.

"A lot of us did," Jean responded and Connie winced, knowing that meant a lot also didn't. "It was no use coming though, the titans are all over the building. We're all up here, but there's no way to get to the gas downstairs."

"That may not be true," Armin stated and Jean looked at him confused. The blonde haired boy turned with a smile towards the tall man with them and Zoro looked back at him with a straight expression. "Are you here to help us?"

The swordsman didn't like being looked at like this. He grunted and drew a sword from his waist, making everyone around him take a step back, Mikasa dragging Eren a safe distance away. "They're right below us, half a dozen of them." He stated and slid his sword in a circle on the floor.

"What are you..." Connie began and then reached forward to try and stop it as the man fell down through a circle in the floor that suddenly opened up. "He cut the floor, how'd he do that?"

Armin was already on his knees and looking down through the hole at the large room below them. "You won't believe this," the boy said and started shaking as he leaned back and fell on his butt. "He's killing all the titans in there."

"What?!" The rest of them shouted and ran over to look. Mikasa pushed the rest of them away and when she looked inside, her world slowed down.

 _Earlier, what I saw..._ she remembered the titan stepping on the other's neck and killing it instead of attacking her. _A titan killing a titan was unheard of. I sensed a moment of excitement, because it appeared like the titan was the manifest anger of humankind. That was you Eren. I thought you were all of our anger together, all of mankind's. This man doesn't feel any resentment towards the titans though, I can feel it. He hasn't lived through the torment of them, but... I still believe, he is the best hope humanity has._ She stared down at the man sitting on top of a pile of titan corpses with an evil smirk on his face.

 _Wonder how many of these titans there are in total? They were all the way at the coast of this island, and this feels more like a continent than anything. How long would it take to kill them all?_ The man thought it might get a little boring, but then he recalled something. _The one that Levi destroyed in his rage, that one was abnormal, it was different from the others. I wonder if there are more like it? And ones like that boy,_ he looked up and wondered just what that boy titan was.

All the cadets were now hovering above the hole on the floor above. Mikasa looked around and realized what she had to do, she had to take charge. "Everyone!" All the different cadets in the vanguard and the Quartermaster squads turned towards the girl who was taking charge. "The titans in the depot are dead. Refill on your gas and we'll all head over the wall together!"

"How did that happen?" Annie asked, walking forward and looking at Mikasa. "There were seven of them down there."

"There's no time to explain!" Armin shouted as he looked out the hole behind him and saw a titan reaching towards the building. Everyone started racing to get downstairs, and they were surprised to see the rotting corpses of several titans. A few of them stared at the strange man walking around, but Zoro didn't really have a purpose at the moment.

The swordsman jumped up with ease and sat atop a pillar in the middle of the room. While everyone was filling up their gas tanks, the ones in the top ten in the 104th cadet class stepped forward. They knew they had to take charge, and they were all about to leave. "Do you know how to use the 3D manuevering gear?" Armin asked up to the guy above them. Zoro looked down and stared at the extra device Armin had in his hands.

"No," he stated and looked across the room at the girl with black hair who was trying to wake up her brother. "When you guys leave this city, is it alright if I level it?"

The group down below him looked up at the man and sweat was pouring down the sides of their faces. "Wh-Wh-What?" Sasha asked, smiling wide and thinking that she must have misheard that question.

The man atop the pillar smirked, and when he looked down they all flinched. "I'm asking if I can let loose once you're all gone. The titans can sense humans, and by this point you guys are the only ones still alive in this city."

"Wait!" Armin yelled up to him. "If we can save this city, we should. It's outermost defenses are strong, there's just a breach in the wall. If we could somehow close that hole..."

"What are you talking about Armin?!" Jean exclaimed angrily at the smaller boy. He thought the whole idea of this guy taking down all the titans was ridiculous, but... "How could we seal a hole that big?"

"Alright guys, let's go!" A cadet shouted and the mass of them charged out of the building and flew off up the wall. It was obvious a few of the ones talking to Zoro wanted to leave as well, but the man kept staring at them and they couldn't move their legs.

On the other end of the room, Mikasa finally shook Eren awake and the boy shook his head. He was confused at where he was, but as his blurry vision got better, he stared straight into Mikasa's eyes as they watered up. "Eren," she whispered and pulled him close into a hug.

"But, I was eaten," he was confused at what was happening, but when he looked around, he got quite a shock. "We're back at HQ. Are we the only ones left?"

"No," Mikasa assured him, "everyone else just left to go scale the wall. We have to retreat for now, but," she stopped, not really knowing how to describe what their savior was. Eren followed where she looked and he stared wide-eyed at the green haired man sitting atop the pillar surrounded by his classmates.

"Who are you?" Eren called out and got to his feet, jogging towards the strong-looking man.

 _Huh, he's awake already. Surprising,_ Zoro grinned at the kid who had a fiery look in his eyes. _If they don't want me destroying the city, then maybe that rock near the gate,_ "Alright, you ten," he pointed at the group gathered around the bottom of the pillar. "I'll block up that hole, but I'll have to use both my arms. I'll need you to keep some titans off me while I can't fight them. Are you up for killing some titans?"

Eren stared up at the man as he stood up and dropped down twenty feet and landed effortlessly. _Who is he?_ The man started walking past them without looking at any of them, but when he hit Eren, his eyes darted over and the two of them made eye contact. It was at this moment that Eren knew the man's question wasn't rhetorical. "Hell yes," the boy responded and ran to go get his 3D manuevering gear on.

The only ones in the room were part of the top ten in their class, besides Armin, and they were only missing Christa, wherever she might be. "So, we're not going over the wall?" Sasha asked, her voice full of fear. The girl who loved to eat looked the most afraid of all of them, though Connie and Marco both looked pretty nervous as well.

Zoro looked back sternly and glared at the girl, "If you aren't prepared to die, then go over the wall. Join the others. I'll find a way on my own." He kept walking towards the door and the others turned and saw Eren snap on his gear loudly before charging after the man.

Eren Jaegar had no idea who this guy was, but he looked strong. He didn't know how the guy planned on plugging the hole, but he completely believed him. He didn't know why he trusted him so much, but he wasn't going to doubt his gut now, not after all this time. "I'm Eren," the boy said as he ran up and started walking on the man's right side.

 _I already knew that from when your friends screamed it in my ear after seeing you alive,_ Zoro grinned and gave his name to the boy before him. The two of them left the building, and saw a dozen titans surrounding the place outside. Zoro was going to tell the boy something, when Eren's head snapped to the left and he snarled ferociously.

Armin and the others were finally catching up to the two in front and Armin gasped. "That's the abnormal variant that killed Thomas," he pointed over, and as he did, Eren was off the ground and shooting through the air, roaring at the top of his lungs. "Eren wait!"

The boy dodged one titan's smack in the air, then dropped below another. The one that ate Thomas started to turn its head towards the boy, but Eren was moving insanely fast as he sped right behind its neck and sliced a huge chunk out of it before it could react. Eren slammed into the rooftop he connected to and then spat off of it at the body that crumpled to the ground and started steaming with its weak part removed.

"You should follow his lead," Zoro stated as he drew one sword from a black sheath on his waist. He jumped up in the air and everyone, including a stunned Eren, watched as he swung the sword in one clean motion, but with enough force that a huge green light flew off of the blade and cut through three fifteen meter tall titan's necks.

"Whoa," Marco muttered as he watched the tall titans drop to the ground and Zoro between them. The man with green hair saw a four meter titan sprinting towards him, and it reached out both hands at him. He almost laughed at how pathetic it was, and he reached up, grabbing one of the fingers of the right hand and ripping it off with his open palm. He ripped it because he pulled up too hard, but the monster still stumbled towards him as the man swung his sword over his head and shredded the monster into a thousand pieces that fell to the ground and started shriveling up.

"Behind us!" Reiner shouted, the only one who wasn't completely focused on their new ally.

Mikasa turned and saw a seven meter tall titan coming towards them. "Let's start heading for the breach. We don't want to waste gas killing every titan." As she said it though, she was spinning through the air and ripped across the nape of the medium-sized titan's neck.

"You're right," Zoro called out and jumped up so hard that a crater appeared on the ground and knocked back the two small titans he was about to slaughter. He landed on the roof, a foot away from Eren who didn't take a step back, but instead smiled wide at the man who had suddenly become his idol for killing so many titans. The others all landed on the roof with them and he turned and looked at his squad, "First, tell me your names."

"Eren Jaeger," the boy repeated loudly as the first one to say it. Then the list continued as the more comfortable ones spoke first followed by their nervous friends. "Reiner Braun. Mikasa Ackerman. Armin Arlert. Annie Leonhart. Bertolt Hoover. Jean Kirstein. Connie Springer. Marco Bott. Sasha Blouse."

Zoro nodded his head at each of them, stopping a little longer on Mikasa, Eren, and Annie than the rest. _Her aura is tainted, there's something wrong here,_ he stared at the blonde girl for an extra second and could see she felt nervous the way he was watching her.

 _Does he know?! Who is he? Where the fuck did he come from?_

"Alright," the man said and turned, moving into a slow jog, then speeding up and jumping across their roof and over to the roof across the wide street. "Follow me!"

"But the gate is that way," Reiner yelled over as the guy was running to the left when they needed to go straight.

A bead of sweat rolled down the left side of Zoro's face and he shouted, "Oh yeah. Let's go!" He turned right again and started going back the way they just came from. He hit headquarters after a few seconds and stopped. _What the, isn't this the building we were just at? Or does it just look like it?_

The group of ten teenagers on top of the nearby roof were at a loss for words. "Did we really all just put our lives, in his hands?" Connie asked, dumbfounded by this man's lack of any sense of direction.

Mikasa realized the others were losing faith in this miracle man and she shouted down to him, "Here, you follow me. I know the town better!"

Zoro looked up and tilted his head, "I guess that makes sense." He jumped up, again with ease to scale a three story building. "Lead the way," he said, not even looking at the others who were all staring at him like he was an idiot.

Mikasa started running forward and she shot off her gear, the rest of them following behind her with Zoro right in the middle. They'd all decided without speaking that they wouldn't let this guy get lost so they made a box around him. Whether he knew it or not, they didn't know, but he didn't mention it and neither would they in fear of the entire city being destroyed, along with their lives.

After about a minute of heading back across the city, Zoro turned his head a little to the left. "Looks like you're getting some reinforcements, and they're much stronger than most of you." He caught a glimpse of a green cloak over a building as the person it belonged to slashed a titan across the neck.

 _It's them,_ he thought and grinned wide as he felt a familiar presence. It was one that at the time he met him, he didn't have the ability to sense, but the fact that this person's aura radiated across the entire city let Zoro know exactly who it was. This time he was able to lead the way and had them change directions towards the sounds of fighting.

Sasha was about to shout that they should keep heading on the path they were on, when a hidden titan jumped up from the street below with an open mouth. It's mouth encircled the girl whose eyes widened as her face turned blue. The others all looked in and stared in terror as the girl screamed, but she was never chomped. She continued to fly with her gear and she opened her eyes after a second of not being dead.

The group of them stopped and looked back at where the green haired savior was standing inside the huge monster's mouth. It had black hair and a scruffy beard, and it was one of the tallest titans they'd seen all day. It looked to be trying to force its mouth closed with all its strength, but Zoro was just standing on its tongue with each of his hands pushing the teeth apart. He allowed his arms to bend in a little, just so that he'd have enough force for...

The man pushed out with so much strength that the beast's head ripped in half and he jumped off its tongue. The jaw wasn't all that ripped; a line formed around the entire head and then snapped off as the monster fell to the ground.

"Look!" Jean pointed over at a duo of titans marching towards them. Both were fifteen meters tall, and the fear was building. All of a sudden though, a line of someones's gear shot out and stuck in the building behind the one on the left. A man in a green cloak flew towards the titan and wrapped around its neck, coming in from behind and slicing it at the nape.

"It's the Scout Regiment!" Eren yelled excitedly.

"What are they doing here?" Bertolt asked.

"They're our reinforcements!" Connie exclaimed.

"Levi," Zoro stated and watched as the small man with black hair stepped on the face of the second titan that he threw both of his swords in its eyes. "You did get stronger."

A few of the others turned and watched as Zoro kicked off the ground and landed on a building a few away from them much faster than the pace they'd been moving at. They all realized something and the boy with longer gray hair muttered, " _He's_ been moving slower, so that _we_ can keep up with _him,_ " Jean was so confused, but he just followed Mikasa's lead and shot over to the other building.

Levi lifted his swords and scolded the squirming titan beneath him, "Hold still. How else am I going to lop off a clean slice of you?" He jumped up a dozen feet, then came spiraling back down and sliced straight down the weak point of his enemy. The Captain shot his harpoons back up and spun to the roof of the building next to the fallen titan.

He landed on the building and looked down at the steaming corpse, confirming his kill. He felt something hit the roof behind him and he spun around fast, but whatever he was expecting: titans, missing cadets, or his own comrades, this was the most surprising thing he could have seen, and it almost made him lose his footing and fall off the roof.

The person standing behind him was like no one he'd ever seen, being far too muscular for any normal human being, yet still having white skin so he couldn't be a titan. Levi shouldn't have recognized him after well over a decade, but there were some unmistakable features that were impossible to miss. _Large scar diagonal across the chest, green hair, bellyband._ "Zoro," Levi remembered the name at this exact moment, his mouth dropping back into its open position after the green haired man smirked upon hearing his own name.

"That's Captain Levi!" Eren exclaimed to his comrades as they all landed behind Zoro.

"I told you I'd be back," Zoro told the man standing in front of him.

Levi had no idea what to say to this person, this person who he himself had even begun to believe was a figment of his imagination the whole time. _He was there on my first Expedition Beyond the Wall. He was on the verge of death, and wandered away into titan territory. This is impossible._ "Why are you here?"

Zoro never expected a warm welcome from the only person who would probably remember him on this entire island. _Looks like his friends' deaths really did take a toll on his personality._ He remembered the first day their crew lost a nakama, it was a tough thing for anyone, but Levi seemed to take it especially personal. _He blamed himself that night,_ Zoro recalled.

"We're going to go seal up the hole," Eren told his role model from when he was a child. Captain Levi looked behind Zoro at the group of cadets with him, and they looked like they had potential.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Levi asked. Every single one of them opened their mouths, but then closed them at the same time as it would sound too ridiculous to say out loud. Also, they didn't know what Zoro was planning, just that it would take both of his hands.

"There's a giant boulder near the breach," Zoro stated calmly. "It's probably around the size that we need to seal it. I'll pick it up, and put it down in the hole in the wall."

The cadets almost fell over that this was the entirety of the plan they were risking their lives on, but Captain Levi just asked, "Can you do it?"

"Easily," Zoro responded. _Though that boulder did look pretty heavy, and it's not like it's right next to the hole either, I'm going to have to carry it pretty far._ "They're going to keep titans off me while I move it. Care to help?"

"I'll get my squads on it," Levi turned and shot off without another word, but his mind was racing. _Whoever this man is, defies all reason. Whatever he says, believe it. He said he'd be back, now that he reminded me, I definitely remember him saying that, right before he disappeared!_ _Commander Erwin, this is the exact thing you were looking for. A hope for all mankind._

 **A/N Hey everyone, welcome to the second installment of this story! I hope you enjoyed it, because I just spend 4 hours working on it. it started off similarly to canon, but Zoro's involvement changed everything very quickly. This is not post-timeskip Zoro, this is 15-years-after-start-of-One-Piece Zoro, he is _incredibly_ strong. And yes, Nami is still with him, yippee! Figured there was no way of him finding his way back without her, so he asked for her help back when the crew separated. I think I'll leave more hints as to what happened to the Straw Hat crew scattered throughout the chapters, but it's not really that important. Now we've got a good supporting cast with our main character (read the title), let's hope they all make it through Trost! Thanks for all the feedback you guys, here are some review responses:**

ManwithaPlan113

It has potential

 **Hope you liked the time I threw Zoro into this! Thank you.**

HAREOO3

Ohh, this sounds so good. I really like it. You write so nice, I love it! When you get the chance, update please. XD

 **Thanks a lot! Didn't have work tomorrow and no one was hanging, so I spent my Friday night writing this. Hope you loved it like the first chapter!**

.73

This story was very enjoyable ride. I'm adding,to my favorite. This might be alot to ask but please don't drop this. But if you do then I understand.  
3.9/5rating on this chapter

 **Thanks Tim! It wasn't too much to ask. I tried leaving hints that there would be another update, and I don't think I can end it in the spot I have right now either, so expect at least one more chapter, though if everyone still likes this I'll write some more. Darn, almost got that 4! ;p**

AnayristheDragon25

zoro would have saved isabel and farlan in 10 seconds flat :T

 **No, he wouldn't have. That was immediately post Kuma/Kizaru/Pacifista fight Zoro. That was Zoro who was so injured that Perona had to drag him to a castle and give him medical care for who knows how long. He was so injured that it was more amazing he could even move than anything. To be able to fight an enemy he knew nothing about and that was strong enough to kill dozens of Scout Regiment soldiers, would have been the more ridiculous thing, no matter how much you love him.**

lilnightmare17

I'm very interested in this story and can't wait to read more. Zorro is one of my favorite characters.

 **Mine too! Thanks!**

joebob323

ohh this is great too！

 **Thanks Joebob! I loved how you reviewed to all my crossovers on the same day. It was pretty funny getting all those emails one after the other and I really appreciated them!**

rainwolf042

Plz update soon... (っ﹏)っ

 **The next day... XD! Thanks again everyone. 'Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"There it is," Connie whispered as he peered off the edge of their building. There was a boulder on the ground, a huge boulder. There was no way to describe the rock's enormity; the rest of the cadets just stared at it with disappointed looks on their faces.

"It's impossible," Jean stated after getting one look at the huge thing. "It must weigh a thousand tons! There's no way even..." Jean stopped as a titan's head poked up above the side of the building causing him to jump back in shock. Before either him or the titan could react, a green slash flew past his face and crashed into the titan's face, cutting it in half while throwing it back across the street where the writhing beast hit a building and wrecked it.

"Shut up Jean," Eren scowled at the taller teen with gray hair. "Of course he can lift it."

"Well," Zoro was getting a better look at the rock now than when he originally just glanced at it earlier. "It's actually pretty big," he mumbled and scratched the green stubble on his chin while smirking. _"A thousand tons?" Try three thousand, at least. It's a good challenge. I won't be able to hold them off myself though. Seems it was good that I brought these guys._

The man with green hair looked around at all the titans around and grimaced. _A lot of them will probably die if I don't help though. They'll get eaten alive,_ he looked back at all the surprised teens.

Mikasa understood the look in the man's eyes and her lower lip dropped an inch. _He's concerned about us,_ she thought and closed her mouth. At first she thought lifting the rock would be impossible as well, but the man in front of her mentioned how it was larger than he thought but still wasn't phased. _He needs both hands..._ Her mind told her it but she still couldn't believe this man, with all his strength, would be able to lift a mountain. "It's alright, we're prepared to fight to the last breath," she told the man and he saw that most of them meant it too by the looks in their eyes.

"I'm going for it," Zoro told them and the cadets stared at the man in wonder. Eren was smiling, beaming at this guy who had become his hero in the few minutes he'd known him. "After I lift the rock..."

"We'll protect you," Eren shouted confidently and clenched his fist in front of his face. His sleeve was ripped off and his skin looked shiny as he held up his hand.

Armin stared at the fist his friend clenched with and the blonde boy started sweating. _His arm was bitten off completely. Does he not remember? Does he not know that his arm REGREW?! How could he forget turning into a titan?!_

Zoro grinned at the young kid's reaction and the others around Eren nodded as well.

Once Zoro jumped off the building, Jean felt comfortable and safe to say what was on his mind. "Lifting that boulder is impossible!" He turned and faced all of his comrades together. "We can't trust this guy. We're going to get ourselves killed pointlessly here. We have no idea where he came from, or why he's really here..."

Someone landed a few feet behind Jean while the teen was mid-speech and he stopped after feeling the sudden vibration. The others were all staring and Jean slowly turned to see Captain Levi standing on the roof behind him. "He's here, to help you." The short Captain walked forward and right past the sweating teenager who was a few seconds before trying to get his comrades to turn on Zoro.

Levi continued as his own squads landed on the same roof and everyone looked over the ledge where Zoro was walking down the street towards the boulder. The swordsman lifted two swords like horns on his head and the spectators could swear they saw a huge shadow form of a bull surround him as large as the approaching titan. Then the bull burst into flames and raced forward, ripping into the titan's flesh and tearing it apart. "I don't know him any better than the rest of you..."

"It can't be," one of the older Scout Regiment members muttered in shock and took a few steps backwards. The others didn't know why he was so stunned after looking off the building, unless it was for the same reason as the rest of them: the magnitude of Zoro's power. "It's him."

Levi nodded and watched as Zoro got closer to the huge boulder. "Back then," he started in a quiet tone and a few others noticed his eyes get darker as he spoke. "I didn't see what he could do." _But now I know exactly how he escaped. Those swords of his are deadly_. "We'll give him as much backup as he needs."

"Yes sir!" Eren shouted and the Captain turned for the first time to the short teen with black hair standing a few feet away from him. _Looks promising,_ he glanced at the others, _most of them do. They're the cadets who stayed behind huh?_ The Scout Regiment Captain nodded and then walked off the building.

The man dropped off the roof a dozen feet before he flew forward with a snap from his gear. He didn't waste gas, but at the same time he could go really fast while still conserving. Levi looked ahead at the boulder that was larger than even the houses around it. The hole in the wall was huge, large enough for the tallest titans to walk in without ducking, but this rock was even bigger. _Can he really do it?_ The doubt flashed in Levi's mind but he deserted it fast, there was no room to question his decision. He didn't know if he was making the right one here, but he never did.

"You heard the Captain," a woman with sunglasses shouted at the rest of the Scouts and cadets on the roof. There were only about four dozen of them in total, while the titans numbered over few hundred. "Let's kill these titans!" Her crazed smile was not the encouragement the soldiers needed faced with these odds.

"This is crazy," Sasha whispered with a crazy smile of her own on her face, a minute from going insane. "There are more titans than there are us, what can we do?"

Bertolt glared off at a titan walking towards them. A lot of the beasts were headed their way actually and were walking right over the steaming corpses of the ones Zoro killed earlier.

Reiner stepped forward and was about to say something inspiring to his fellow comrades. Before he could, Eren sprinted forward and dove off the roof with his chest pushed forward and his legs and arms thrown back. His 3D maneuvering device shot out and latched onto a building down the street that Zoro headed down earlier.

Mikasa and Armin sprinted off behind him and shot off the roof and Reiner looked both ways with a flustered expression. "Guess they didn't need it," he chuckled at their enthusiasm and was about to jump off, as were many others, when a titan smashed through a building right into their path.

Armin had just passed by the building that the titan broke through and he snapped his head back with a terrified look. He felt the wind rush past him as the titan broke through a second too late and missed its prey. The large titan had a red hair and a red mustache and looked at him with a wide smile.

"Spread out!" One of the squad leaders for the Scout Regiment shouted. The soldiers scattered in different directions and a few of the cadets moved together towards the gate.

Connie's eyes opened wide as he saw the gate, "There are dozens more titans coming in right now. How are we going to stop all of them?!"

As the boy was yelling, he was also drawing attention to himself. A titan that was small enough to hide between buildings reached up fast and grabbed the boy by his legs. "Ahhhh!" He screamed as he got yanked down and held in both hands by the monster.

Connie looked into its cold, emotionless eyes and he found his breath wasn't coming out. "Help, me," he rasped out as the monster pulled him closer to its opening mouth.

"Connie!" Jean shouted and tried turning around. For some reason his equipment wasn't responding though and he started to fall out of the air with a jammed device.

"He's gonna get eaten!" Marco exclaimed and his friends all tried turning to him, but they were too far forward already and wouldn't make it back in time. Connie was held right over its mouth and lowered right between the upper and lower jaw. All he could see was the red of the inside of the titan's mouth and the row of teeth closing in on his head.

Connie's head was about to get chomped by the massive titan, when the fingers holding him in its hand ripped apart. The boy fell out of the monster's grip but he couldn't move a muscle, in too much shock thinking he was about to die. He fell out of the bleeding hand, spinning on his way into the monster's mouth.

Before the kid could hit the wet tongue waiting for him, an arm wrapped around his body and caught him under the armpit. The person kept flying and sliced the other side of the titan's closing mouth making the opening wider so they were able to escape. Connie slowly tilted his head up and saw long blonde hair falling behind his savior's head. "A-Annie," he whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Pull yourself together," she ordered coldly. "We don't need any dead weight out here." Her words struck a cord in the boy she was carrying and she felt his body start moving again. Annie landed on a roof close to the gate and she dropped the boy so he could move on his own.

"She made it," Marco said in relief. He turned back and looked off the roof. His eyes went wide, "What's Jean doing down there?!" The others looked down to see Jean running down the street with a titan chasing after him.

"His equipment must be broken," Bertolt exclaimed as they watched the older boy. Jean shouted up to them that he'd be fine and for them to continue the mission without him.

Annie and Connie were flying forward together towards an area with a lot of titans. The boy's mind was racing and he kept glancing at the girl with him. She was getting annoyed that he kept looking at her funnily so she snapped her head with a glare at him. Instead of looking away though, the boy's uneasy look went away.

"Thanks Annie," he said and looked back forward since it was hard to fly and not watch where you were going. "You're a great friend."

"I'm not your friend," she stated but the boy cut her off.

"Yeah you are," he replied and shot his gear off again to snap to the next building. The teenage girl's eyes went wide at Connie's words and her mouth lowered a little. "You risked your life to save me back there. I don't know many people who would fly straight at a titan's opened mouth for a friend. So that means you're a _great_ friend."

He said it so matter-of-factly that the girl with him didn't know what to say. _I'm not a good person,_ her heart pained her and she clenched her teeth, grinding them. _I don't deserve your friendship Connie._

* * *

Zoro stepped up in front of the massive boulder on the street. The man with strange green hair could hear voices starting to go out around him. Some of the reinforcements were getting annihilated by the sheer number of titans. "I need to get going," he whispered and put his hands on the huge rock.

The boulder was almost perfectly round. It was as tall as most of the surrounding buildings, and was lodged into a tall one that it crashed into. Zoro could easily lift one of the houses, but they were mostly empty space, this rock was solid, and easily weighed over a few thousand tons. _I can do this,_ he clenched his hands on the rock and tried lifting up.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin landed on a roof next to the boulder and stared down at the man down below. "You can do it!" Eren yelled with a huge grin on his face. The man had his hands on the rock and he had no grip since he couldn't get his arms around it. Zoro let go and shook off his green shirt that was already unbuttoned down the middle.

All three of the teenagers dropped their jaws as they watched the powerful, super-muscular man. "Ichi Gorilla," Zoro shouted and his already huge right arm buffed up to three times its normal size around the bicep. "Ni Gorilla!" His left upper arm did the same thing and veins started to show all over his muscles as he reached back around the side of the rock he was on and tried lifting it.

"How is he, so, so strong?" Mikasa's mind was blown at the size of this guy, and she only got more amazed in the next minute.

"Ahhhgghh," Zoro growled as he ground his teeth together. The rock shifted a little and it was noticeable to the three kids on the building next to it.

"Hey," a soldier with brown hair shouted and landed next to them. "Watch out for those titans!" The cadets looked down the path and saw two titans heading straight for the man grabbing the boulder. His amazing strength had them distracted, but now they watched as a group of three from the Scout regiment charged in and sliced one's neck.

"Look out!" Armin yelled, but he was too late as the second one swatted one of the team out of the air and into the ground behind Zoro.

The swordsman spun his head and looked down into the hole behind him where the mangled black haired woman was lying. He growled and let go of the rock, reaching down and grabbing one of his swords with one hand.

"What are you doing?!" The squad leader next to the teens shouted down. Zoro looked up at him in annoyance, but the man on the roof looked furious. "They're all buying you time! You can't waste a second fighting titans!"

Zoro looked over and saw the other two members of that team take down the remaining titan without his help. He moved his hand away from his swords and nodded at the man who yelled at him. "Understood," he knew he was going to have to watch people die as he carried the boulder, but this was their best chance to seal the gate.

His arms were still buffed out and the man who was yelling at him was sweating badly because of the fear of the titans and of this monster. They watched as Zoro punched one fist into the rock, making a small hole in it, then he punched with the other hand and there were two holes.

"Let's move," Mikasa suggested and her and the boys shot off to another house down the street. They were going to stay within eye-shot of their savior, but just sitting around didn't feel right when their friends were all risking their lives.

Eren looked back and he couldn't hold in his excitement as the boulder started to shift again. Zoro's right eye was fully open and veins were popping on his forehead as he roared. " _ **RRAAAAAHHHH!**_ " His scream made the scouts and cadets watching feel strange pits in their stomachs.

An eight meter titan was about to grab Bertholt out of the air when the roar was heard all the way at the gate. Every single titan stopped moving towards whoever they were attacking and they began walking towards the street Zoro was on.

At the same time, everyone stared in dumbstruck awe as the top of the boulder, (which was more like a mountain) lifted above the rooftops. The ground shook and the rock moved forward with Zoro taking a step underneath it.

Over on the wall of the city, an orange haired woman was watching the scene with a dropped jaw. Even after all her time on the same crew as him, she'd never seen him lift something as big as this before. "You can do it Zoro," she whispered. She slid her left hand through her hair and was biting on her right hand's fingernails. "Don't you dare die and leave me in this crazy place by myself." She tried to make it sound selfish, but she wouldn't be able to take it if he really died. _I have to help somehow!_

The woman heard a loud roar on the other side of the wall and she ran over and stared with huge eyes. There was an army of titans approaching, much more than before. _Why are they all coming, why now?!_ She started running across the wall and watched as a dozen more were entering the gate.

"Milky Ocean!" She yelled as she connected all three pieces of her Clima-Tact. She pointed the blue weapon off the side of the wall and clouds started pouring out of it. The clouds slammed into the ground on the other side of the gate and washed out over the surrounding landscape, encasing the titans in white. They were still moving and pushing away the clouds, but they were definitely slowed down. _The rest is up to you,_ she spun her head back to the inside where hundreds of titans were already amassed.

Zoro was walking down the street slowly. Every single step was more than he thought he could take, but he'd just take another. The rock was up above his head and his arms were buried in it up to the mid-forearms. He was still so far from the gate, yet it felt like he'd been walking for an hour already.

The pirate lifted his foot up and then stepped a few more feet forward with his next step. This time when he touched the floor, the amount of weight pushing down crushed the pavement and sent pieces flying in different directions.

"Raaagghh," a four meter titan dodged a member of the Scout regiment's attack and sprinted straight at Zoro.

"Someone stop that one!" Levi shouted out as he was already in the middle of fighting three fifteen meter ones heading in from a side street. _Damn, when he shouted, he drew all their attention._ _Or are they trying to stop him because they have the intelligence to know what he's attempting?_

Zoro could see the sprinting red legs of a small titan coming straight at him and he braced himself. The titan slammed straight into the boulder and the man with green hair winced, but then smirked. The red muscly being started punching the rock, but it wasn't near big enough to push it. "It's too, heavy, is it?" Zoro scoffed as his grin spread wider and he took a fast, big step forward, slamming the boulder into the titan's head and knocking its block off.

Eren flew down and cut the writhing thing on the neck before it could regrow its head. He looked under the mountain of a boulder and saw Zoro's insane smile as his muscles strained to their very limits.

The man' green hair started to flow and a dark aura was surrounding him. He kept walking forward and his smile faded back into the strained expression where he was grinding his teeth in pain. He realized that taking that last big step forward just to kill the titan probably wasn't the best idea asit moved his arms into a weird position. His muscles roared at him to drop the rock, but he wasn't even close to the gate yet.

"He's moving too slow! We'll all be eaten before he gets there!" A man shouted, just as he was grabbed from a rooftop and promptly eaten.

"There are too many in his path!" A squad leader named Mizabi shouted. He dropped down to the ground and his squad went down with him.

"What are you doing?!" Armin shouted down at them. A few others were screaming at how running around on the ground was suicide.

"Maybe," Mizabi shouted as he ran right in front of a titan and then past it as it tried to grab him. "BUT WE HAVE TO DRAW THEIR ATTENTION AWAY!"

His scream got everyone on the rooftops to start jumping down and luring the titans away from Zoro themselves. The green haired man stopped feeling the pain as much as he watched the two dozen or so soldiers drop down in front of him, seemingly to their deaths. "What-" he began but the strain was too much to make out a full sentence.

Eren looked back and made eye contact with the man holding the boulder. "We'll protect you, no matter what!" The boy shot forward with his comrades and they raced through the streets.

Sasha fell back on her butt up on the roof. Her mind was racing and she was too afraid to move. _They're all going to die. Everyone is dead already._

Jean looked out of the building he was hiding in and titans were charging past him in the direction of the rock. "They're coming in from behind," he whispered going wide-eyed. "I can't let them," he took a step towards the door, but his 3D gear was broken.

He stopped and wanted to scream in frustration, but then he saw it. On a dead soldier out in the middle of the road, a functional 3D maneuvering device was waiting for him.

Out in the street, Zoro watched helplessly as people were getting grabbed by titans and chomped in their jaws. They were clearing the way for him, but he couldn't move any faster. The physical strain was too much, he could feel himself slipping. "RRAAAAAAAA!" His arms became even larger through sheer willpower and he clenched his fists inside the giant boulder he was holding.

His fists were deep in the boulder, and he had a good grip of the rock above his head. As he continued walking, he watched the teen whose face was covered in freckles. The boy was watching him in awe, losing focus for a second on the titan closest to him. That titan wasn't focused on Zoro and slammed its hand right down on Marco's head, flattening him like a pancake.

Zoro's mouth turned into a deadly snarl and his feet pushed down hard on the ground, breaking the floor into two huge craters where he was standing. He started taking faster steps forward and he ran right past the spot where the dead kid was lying.

"MARCO!" Zoro heard a shout and kept moving. He turned his head a little and saw the kid with brown hair flying past him though with fury in his eyes. It was hard to see from under the boulder, but Eren lifted up out of the swordsman's sight, and then the titan fell. Zoro stared into the cold eyes of the dying monster for a few seconds before it started steaming and disintegrated.

Eren was standing over his friend's dead body and he heard a scream. He looked around and his jaw dropped. He watched as the tall squad leader who was leading them before, jumped into the mouth of a titan and threw out one of his squad members who was about to slide down its throat. Then the man got chomped, right as the other squad leader Mizabi got smashed along with the rest of his squad.

"Hey kid," Zoro growled over at the kid who was standing there and not moving anymore. "Do you want the rest of your friends to die?!" Zoro was still moving, trying to keep up his pace although every step was tearing up the ground and it was hard to run on the path he was leaving for himself. His voice carried all the way back to Eren who lifted his head, "Don't let your friends die! You have strength!"

The cadet's head snapped up and he remembered something for a split second. He remembered punching a titan in the face, he recalled doing it so hard that the titan flew backwards. His head hurt and he grabbed it with a hand, but then he remembered something else. It was as if he was looking down on buildings, then his eyes moved to his own hand that he put in front of his face. _A titan's hand!_ Eren realized.

"Eren!" the boy heard a scream from the other side of the plaza and he saw Armin cornered by two titans. Mikasa was there before Eren even had time to act, but as she sliced the first one's neck, the second one grabbed her.

"NO! MIKASA!" Eren shot his maneuvering gear forward and flew around the giant boulder that was moving past the last of the buildings on the street and into the clearing before the gate.

 _I'm almost there!_ Zoro took another step, but the ground he stepped on was already loose from his previous step. This time the ground broke, and it tilted back in such a way that the pirate no longer had his footing.

Levi looked back across the plaza from the pile of dead titans that kept building around him. "He couldn't have..." the sight before Levi's eyes made him lose focus and he watched as the giant, enormous boulder, dropped down on top of the man below it.

Eren was flying towards his sister, but he still heard the huge crash of the boulder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the ground debris and dust flying up in the air as the boulder hit the floor. His attention was focused almost solely on Mikasa however.

She had decided not to give up, to never give up. It became her goal to never die so that she could keep remembering Eren forever. Her heart was racing and she couldn't reach her swords to rip apart the titan's hand.

Mikasa was facing towards Eren and he was flying towards her. She reached out an arm towards him and he kept soaring through the sky at her. "Mikasa!" Armin shouted up from the floor, connecting his gear to the wall behind the monster so he could spin around it. He wished he was better at using the gear though, he wasn't even in the top ten and Eren would get there before him, even if he still wouldn't make it in time.

"Eren!" the girl shouted, getting pulled towards the monster's mouth. None of the three of them were listening to everyone else, but if they were they would hear the orders to retreat, to get back to the wall. They would have heard Levi shout that the mission was a failure and they needed to fall back.

"MIKASA!" Eren roared as he watched his adopted sister about to be eaten. Suddenly, a piece of sharp cement debris from when Zoro dropped the boulder slammed through Eren's right arm...

* * *

Jean was flying up from the side street and he saw less than half the group that went towards the gate returning towards the opposite wall. _The rest are dead?_ The question lingered in his mind and he wished his gear hadn't jammed earlier. _Where's Armin? Or Marco? What about Mikasa? Eren?_ The idea that all of them could be dead just like that seemed impossible.

"But Eren and the others are still back there!" Connie tried pulling against Reiner, but the tall blonde haired man grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close.

"The titan already has Mikasa, they're surrounded!" The two of them looked back and the whole scene looked surreal, but their eyes opened wide. The two of them were the farthest back towards the gate out of the group, but everyone else turned too at the sound and the sight of what happened behind them.

The sky ripped open; a lightning bolt flew down out of the air so large that it looked impossible. It was the same thing that happened when the Colossal Titan appeared. "What the..." Reiner thought he saw it, but he couldn't be sure and he thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

Connie's eyes went wide and a smile spread across his face, "It's Eren!" he yelled and pulled himself from the older teen's arms. He shot back towards the plaza and looked across as the huge, muscular, red titan dropped out of the air and skid across the ground towards the enemy that had Mikasa in its grasp. The other titan saw Eren charging at it and seemed to know that this titan wasn't on its side, pulling back its other fist and forgetting for a second about the person in its right hand.

Jean was flying back and he met up with Connie in midair. The two of them saw the titans coming from every street, all heading back towards the gate to stop them from closing it. "What is that?!" Jean exclaimed as the muscular titan took one step and then punched forward with all its might at the other titan who punched at the same time. Eren's titan's fist plowed straight through the other fist, blasting it to pieces with the force behind his own before ripping up the rest of the arm and slamming into the red haired titan's face, knocking its mustache clean off.

The fist knocked the titan back so hard it flew into the wall behind where it was standing. Connie's smile went away and shock set in, "He doesn't know who he is. He's lost himself, or else he wouldn't have risked hurting Mikasa!" Right as he said it, a wave of relief washed over him as he saw Armin flying towards them with Mikasa by his side.

The boy with blonde hair only had a second to think after Eren transformed into a titan, but he was a strategist not a fighter. He knew that was his only moment, and he flew at the fist the monster wasn't using to punch, slicing one of its fingers off and giving Mikasa enough room to grab her own weapon and slice the rest of the hand to bits. She barely made it a few feet away when the monster flew back and into the wall so hard that she would have died had she still been in its grip.

"Eren's not in control!" Mikasa yelled and the two of them stopped moving. Armin and her made a decision and Jean and Connie gasped as the two of them turned and flew back towards the steaming titan with long black hair and glowing green eyes. They were going back to the same spot that every titan in the city was now headed for.

Levi landed on a rooftop not too far from the gate and the other members of the Scout Regiment along with a few of the cadets landed with him. _What was that?_

"What's happening?!" a panicking woman shouted.

"He was so close!" another soldier shouted and slammed his fist on the shingles of the rooftop, so pissed that the insane person who could pick up the boulder fail.

"We shouldn't have trusted him in the first place," someone said and Levi frowned. It was his fault so many of his squads were dead. He had faith in the green haired man, and he failed.

Suddenly, the entire city began to shake. Everyone tried to keep their balance on the rooftops and one of the cadets, Bertholt, yelled, "What is it now?! It feels like the Colossal Titan!"

* * *

Nami was watching from the wall that surrounded the city. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes and she didn't know what to do. She was all alone on the most dangerous island she could imagine and Zoro was... he was... The sight of the boulder dropping down to the ground flashed in her mind again and she fell to her knees.

The woman leaned off the ledge and her tears spilled down below where the boy with blonde hair was sitting on the muscular titan's shoulder. She didn't care about the speech Armin was shouting in his friend's ear about the outside world, about how he needed to gain control and help them before the titans moving closer really did kill them all.

All Nami cared about, was the man down below, the one crushed under millions of pounds of rock. Her silent tears spilling off the inside of the wall turned into muffled sobs, then straight out wails as she tilted back her head and screamed. "Zoro you baka! Baka! Why did you leave me?! ZOR-" the ground shook and she almost lost her balance on the roof, slipping a little. She pushed back quickly as to not fall, causing her to fall back on her butt.

The ground shook once and then stopped, but then again, much more than the first time. She got back up on her knees and slid forward while still holding herself down. Unlike everyone else, she didn't think it was another titan. Nami didn't stare at the partly broken buildings around the city that began to crumble, she didn't look down as the muscular titan turned its head to Armin with a look of recognition on its eyes for the first time. Her eyes were pointed straight back at the huge boulder from before.

" _ **This is not...**_ the voice rang out in the ears of Armin, Nami, Mikasa, Titan Eren, Connie, Jean, Reiner, and was even slightly heard across part of the city where the retreating group had stopped. Levi spun around and his eyes opened wide at the sound of the voice that wasn't in his head, but was so low-pitched and quiet that he almost thought it was. It got louder and now everyone knew they weren't just imagining it. " _ **...where it ends. I will not...**_ "

Levi saw the top of the boulder lift back above the tops of the buildings around it and he shouted, "Back to the gate! That man is not dead!" He shot off without listening to any of the objections from his men who didn't, couldn't believe it.

Nami stared down and trembled, tears still pouring out of her eyes. She put a hand up and covered her mouth as she watched the boulder lift even higher. "Z-Zoro," she whispered and the tears wouldn't stop pouring. All she could see was the top of the rock, not the bloody man underneath who was struggling as hard as he could to lift back up the boulder.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted and the titan looked down at her. Most of the titans in the square had turned and were heading back towards Zoro, and they couldn't let that happen. "We're the only ones still here! You have to protect him!" She yelled it straight at the monster who she knew was her brother inside.

" _ **I will not...!**_ " Zoro roared again.

Eren's head lifted and he looked under the boulder to where the swordsman took a step forward and crushed the ground into a huge crater. He took another step and the crater became even bigger. The teenage giant sprinted towards the man and spun, kicking the closest titan to him in the head, and knocking it backwards at the perfect angle to knock down the other fifteen meter one behind it.

"A titan," Jean whispered from the rooftop, "killing other titans?"

"It's Eren, Jean," Connie said without looking away from the impossible-looking scene before them. "Somehow, he can turn into a titan." Mikasa told him it was supposed to be a secret, but this was Jean! "We have to help them!" The kid with short gray hair shot off and sliced the back of a titan's neck as it was going for Eren from behind.

Jean reached after him but his mind was focused on what he just said, _Eren? That titan, is Eren?!_

"I got it!" the boy cheered, and then sweat started pouring down his face as the titan he slashed started turning around. "I didn't get it," he whispered in a terrified voice. He had missed the spot he needed to hit to kill it, and now he was dead.

"Connie!" Jean shouted, but it was unnecessary. A tall muscular blonde man flew in and finished the cut that his short friend started. Connie shot away following Reiner who sliced the titan Connie had started.

"Reiner!" Connie yelled in relief. All of a sudden, everyone left in the city turned at the same time to the loudest voice they'd ever heard.

" _ **I WILL NOT DIE!**_ " Zoro was pushing himself too far down with every step, and he knew he needed to go all out now. His legs bent and his thighs became huge and covered in muscly veins. He sank his arms deeper into the rock than ever and pushed off the floor, actually lifting up in the air.

A pair of titans were standing right in front of him at the edge of the large crater he made with his last huge step, and he kicked each of his legs in front of him. Green slashes cut the two monsters in half vertically, and then he landed on the ground and started running immediately before the ground had time to buckle under all the weight.

Armin was watching from a nearby rooftop and Jean landed next to him. The taller teen with messy gray hair stared in disbelief at the trail of destruction flying up in the air behind the sprinting savior. The titans were everywhere, and the one that Eren was inside of wasn't doing enough to take them all down.

Reiner flew across the nape of one's neck and the huge chunk of meat flew up in the air. Mikasa charged at the one right in front of Zoro and dodged right between its legs, coming up around its back and slicing its neck before zipping straight to the next one.

"There are too many!" Connie yelled as he tried shooting his gear again to help out Reiner. His gas shot out a little, but then it sputtered, and less and less came out as he fell.

Jean jumped off the roof and shot towards his friend, catching the kid right before he hit the ground and then landing so both of them could stand. They stopped moving on the floor and looked up at the huge titan right next to them that was still alive. "Shit!" Jean cursed and started running right away.

"Wait!" Connie called to his friend who looked back and went wide-eyed. Connie looked at the titan that was a few feet away from him, but he had stopped being a threat, unlike the huge good titan and the swordsman carrying the boulder that was going to block off the entrance of more titans into the city. Because of this, the titan completely ignored him, despite its hunger for human flesh. "They know what we're trying to do!" Connie yelled and started chasing after the titan that walked past him. He sliced at the back of its ankles to get its attention and finally the beast turned.

"You idiot!" Jean yelled and this time he didn't think he could save his friend as the titan lifted up its steaming foot to stomp down on Connie.

"I stalled it," the boy muttered as the foot was coming down at him. After being a coward for so long, he was glad he did something useful in his final moment here.

The titan's foot never came down at him. Instead, the monster just fell backwards dead, a spot missing in the back of its neck where there should have been flesh.

Jean and Connie tried to follow the blur through the sky, but it was too fast.

Reiner was almost out of gas too, and he knew it. He also saw there were still at least a dozen fifteen meter titans between the swordsman and the gate. No matter how motivated the guy was, no matter how strong he was, he wasn't going to make it with all those monsters in the way.

"Good job..."

The blonde man spun his head as he was lowering and he caught a glimpse of the short man flying past his vision. "Levi sensho," he gasped as the man shot by like a bullet and ripped through the eight meter titan in front of them.

Eren charged forward and kicked a small titan, sending the creature flying so far into the distance that it crashed back into one of the buildings in town and the building collapsed. He tilted his head up and roared, steam coming out of his foot that was regenerating slowly after the powerful kick.

Levi flew all the way to the huge boulder and landed right on top of it, not that another hundred pounds made any difference to the four thousand ton plus boulder. He looked off the front of it and saw ten titans remaining, and a girl who was using way too much gas. _At the rate she's going..._ he didn't have time to finish his thought as she started to drop. _This operation has been going on for too long, we're all on our last legs,_ he shot out of the air and caught the falling girl, lowering her more gently and then looking back at the boulder which had suddenly stopped moving at all.

The short black haired man walked away from Mikasa without saying a word. There were ten titans blocking their path to the final stretch to the hole in the gate, though oddly no more were walking in. Levi walked right under the giant rock that was shaking and looked like it could fall again at any second. He walked straight up to the man underneath it whose right leg was completely bent on its knee and his left was trembling as it tried to remain standing.

The tip of Levi's hair brushed against the bottom of the rock as he walked right up to Zoro. Zoro's eyes were closed and he was straining his body as far as he could go, but he already did that by lifting the boulder in the first place. The second time with the extra increase in speed afterwards, it was supposed to last him all the way to the gate.

"Are you done?" Levi asked coldly. His mouth was a straight line, his eyes were dark, and he stared straight at the pirate who already knew he was there, but had to struggle to open his eyes. Anything other than focusing on the boulder above his head was a distraction he couldn't afford.

Blood was drenching Zoro's face from a nasty head wound above his right eye. His whole body felt bruised, and all of his bones felt like they were going to break. His bloody right eyelid opened. "Not, even, close," Zoro uttered and his right eye glowed red as it looked straight into Levi's.

"Good," Levi turned back around and his gear shot out form his sides, latching onto the foot of a titan that was about to hit the huge boulder. He spun around its legs moving his swords while spiraling and he ripped it apart all the way up its back until he hit its head and disconnected that with one clean swipe.

"ZORO! That's enough!" Levi looked up after decapitating the monster and saw a woman with long orange hair leaning off the wall. She had huge breasts that were shown off pretty clearly with the skimpy bikini she was wearing. Apparently she knew Zoro and Levi wondered if he brought her along.

"RAARRR!" Levi turned and saw the strange muscular titan from before plant one foot firmly on the ground in front of the gate and punch hard with its other hand, hitting a titan in the head and throwing it back out of Zoro's way. Eren turned and stared at Levi for a second and was proud he could do this with both of his idols watching him.

Eren saw Mikasa staring up at him and he wished she would just get away from the action already since her gas was all out.

The boulder started moving forward again, as slow as it originally was, but it was still progress. The rest of the Scout regiment was back and staring at the boulder and the man walking across the plaza with it over his head. Zoro was now using his shoulder to help him, but his bones couldn't take it much longer. _The gate is right there!_ His determination set as hard as it could and he kept marching forward at a steady pace.

Nami didn't know if her friend was going to live or die, but she saw a few more titans breaking through the gate and getting in his way. He was only a hundred feet away now, but the enemies were piling in. "Oh no you don't!" she grabbed a piece of her Clima-Tact and her eyes were full of rage as she swung the weapon down off the side of the wall. "Thunder Sword!"

A blade of lightning flew out of the air and cut across the back of one of the titan's necks, killing it and making it drop. The woman swung again and again, her bolts slamming into the beasts down below. Most of them just cut pieces of the beasts apart and they'd keep moving, but two more got hit in the nape of the neck and killed. "Thunder Sword! Thunder Sword!"

 _Nice Nami,_ Zoro managed to think as he saw another titan drop down with a flash of lightning occurring at the same time. His steps stayed at the same pace and he saw titan after titan drop in front of him as Nami, Eren, and Levi took them down.

Most of the Scouts and cadets were staring from the rooftops. Reiner watched with an amazed look next to Connie and Jean in the middle of the square. Mikasa was watching from much closer, staring at the amazing feat humanity had never accomplished before.

Zoro was still struggling with the rock, but he was not dropping it this time. " _ **I am Roronoa Zoro. I have sailed the sea with Monkey D. Luffy, King of the Pirates!**_ " He yelled it loud and his voice was full of pride. There were titans visible on the other side of the gate; he saw them about to break in, but Levi cleared away the last one that was about to attack him. He moved the rock back with his arms while twisting his body to the right. " _ **I am the strongest...**_ " he roared at the top of his lungs as he smashed the rock forward and into the hole in the gate. " _ **IN THE WORLD!**_ "

 **A/N Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's been a fun week and a half after moving into my freshman dorm at Ole Miss, and now my classes are going to be keeping me very occupied over the next bunch of months. Hopefully I can still post some chapters to other stories I'm working on as well as continue this one. Alright! So, just in case anyone is going to argue about how much the boulder weighed, do some research first, 'cause I looked it up a bunch and even tried my own math and came up with a similar answer as a lot of posts already online. Then to anyone who wants to complain that Zoro could have carried that boulder piece of cake, I call shenanigans. I've already shown he's got godlike speed and strength, but that boulder was a hundred times as heavy as a titan, and I doubt Zoro is 1/100th of a titan's weight, so it was at least 10,000 times heavier than him. Now we had Annie save Connie here, which was strange, but he thinks she's a good person now and I really like Connie, so I'll probably keep him in the next arc while a lot of other characters drop out. Left out the canon dialogue between Armin and Eren and the strange dream he had solely because you can look it up if you really want to see how Eren gained control of his titan form again. MARCO, NOOO! Sorry, he died, again, but all our other supporting cast members are ! (Even Jean ;( ) Can anyone else tell the Nami x Zoro action, or am I being subtle enough with it? Eh, ehhh? XD! Anyway, thanks for reading and leave me a review!**

.73

You kinda made Levi to trustworthy at the end there. He isn't that easy to get along. Anyways thank for update. Weird why none of the 104th squad don't bomb zoro with much questions.

 **Levi does seem to trust Zoro a lot, but it's not really trust as much as he's going with what he thinks is the best plan. He says he never knows what the best plan of action is, but he has to make the decisions anyway which is why he goes with the one that seems the most likely to succeed- that this godlike man can save them. I think if you just met the most powerful person probably in the world, who could destroy you with a flick of his wrist, you wouldn't be bothering him with pointless questions, XD! Thanks for the review.**

lilnightmare17

Can't wait to read more so hurry up and update.

 **Glad that you're liking it, but as I've said, I'm a busy guy. You might have to wait a while again, sorry.**

Nuricchi

Love this story. Look forward for the next chapter. My One Piece OTP is hereeee~~~ Hahaha  
From the the Kadets and Scouts, they saw a very intimidating muscular and powerfull (albeit absolutely hopeless in direction) man. Wait until they see his interactions(?) with Nami (and all her Beri eyes and lovely punch) lol

Love how you twist the SnK plots btw. :)

 **Haha, I feel like Nami's personality is going to counter so many characters in this universe! Thank you!**

beta-reader

Those titans are gonna go extinct soon

 **That's what everyone's hoping for!**

ManwithaPlan113

Definetely has potential. It's good writing and I can see it becoming a great story!

 **Thank you very much!**

GR

Like the guy above said, this has potential, well don't threw this off after 2 more chapters like another fic which is pretty much like this is a good fic that is finished.

 **Not sure how many more chapters this story will need with the power he has! Jk, I'm really liking writing this fic which is why each chapter goes for so long. I think I'm probably having some Zoro X Nami in here, as well as some canon AoT romance, but that will probably be more obvious in the next chapter which won't have nearly as much nonstop action.**

Polyamory

really interesting story, but I would liked it better of the "young" Zoro would be there to help...

I like it nevertheless

 **I think his personality would still be pretty similar after the crew as back then, only his strength will be super increased. Also, if at the end it seemed like he was bragging, he wasn't. No one but Nami knows what the Hell the King of the Pirates is, and she was on the crew too. He was mainly shouting it to keep himself determined and fill himself with the strength he needed to succeed... XD XD hahaha!**

Analanat

Please update soon!

 **Few weeks ain't so bad right? Haha, hope you enjoyed!**

iluvbleach6x15 chapter 2 . Aug 8

Thanks for the update! The story's great so far, and I can't wait to see the rest of it. :)  
The premise is interesting in that while there has been several crossover fics where Zoro gets transported to other "worlds" instead of to that Kuraigana(or whatever it was called) Island, I have yet to see one where he actually LEAVE first and COME BACK to it later. I found it refreshing and all in all pretty damn true to his character. Thanks. :D  
I'm also quite interested in what kind of training or challenges and obstacles(besides his lack of direction lol) he went through to become powerful as (or more so than maybe?) canon post-time skip Zoro if he were not to be trained by Mihawk. Would he have developed his skills in a differing way? Perhaps with focus to a certain skill? Did he expand or did he specialise dealing with Titans within the two years(?) he was there...  
And not to mention the fate of the Titan shifters...Annie, Bertholt, Reiner, Ymir, Eren... Man, so many questions. •~•  
I'm sure you'll mention it some where along in the story and I'll eventually find out but, I'll love it if you could expand and go in depth within the story. :)  
But I'm sure you already have your own ideas for the story so I understand if you would rather wrap this story up with just a few more chapters, I'll probably like it anyways haha.

Sorry for all the rambling. A much quicker summery is that I loved it lol. Thanks again for the update! :D

 **Thanks for the long review! I'm glad you liked the premise on how Zoro came to be on this island. He does have both of his eyes still because he wasn't trained by Mihawk. Thank you though (sarcastically) for spoiling the thing about the Titan shifters that I didn't know about since I've only watched the anime. There will be more backstory for the two pirates than for the other characters in AoT since I haven't read the next manga season yet, but well, maybe I'll just have to start reading it. Haha, thanks again! (for reals this time)**

joebob323

this chapter was very suspenseful, and I like how you dipicted zoro as god-like.  
keep up the good work, and I will be waiting for your next chapter.

 **Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Zoro was still god-like in this chapter, but he did have to struggle with the giant rock, showing that he is not _actually_ a God against what Connie had been thinking. His injuries in the next chapter will definitely exemplify that and cast doubt on any future plans they make which will keep up suspense. Don't think I weakened him though for plot purposes, because I seriously thought it would have been a struggle for Zoro.**

Rainwolf042

Yay~! Great update! Oh! But there's just one thing that's been nagging at me. This is just my opinion but I dont believe that zero would just let someone die because they gave up on their life I do believe he'd be annoyed by thus but I dont think he would let them give up on life and he definatley wouldn't just watch an innocent die or just walk away he would save them even if they gave up on life and then beat them up until they believed life was worth living. Of course this is just my impression.

 **Thank you! I've got to disagree where I don't think Zoro cares much about saving innocent people. Sure, he does it pretty often, and because she's a girl he might do it too, but the fact that she was a soldier and giving up was the main thing that annoyed him. Also, perhaps in the last decade, seeing some of his comrades die and then seeing this girl who was so accepting of it, allowing herself to get killed without a fight... I'm just saying it could have made him more resolute. Glad you're liking the story though and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

Guest

Fuck, I came to love every inch of this stor hope you'll update soon, I'll stop there since I don't wanna add more pressure ;) Anyways, I reread this story twice now and I cant get over it :D

 **Hope you're still enjoying it, and Trost is finally over! Yeah it's only been two chapters, but it's been twenty thousand words so I think it's pretty good. Next we get some time inside the walls, and then they'll be heading out again. It will be Zoro and Nami, along with Eren and Levi for sure, but there will be a few others who come along for the journey too. Stay tuned to find out! Thanks everyone who reviewed. 'Till next time!**


End file.
